


An Answer (NSFW Version)

by MistVolturn



Series: Drama Club Senpai/Butler Senpai Ship Collection [3]
Category: Notice Me Senpai! (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Cum Eating, Cum Play, Fluff and Smut, Lube, M/M, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Sick Character, Sickfic, Smut, and now for the dirty tags, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 22:49:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9628700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistVolturn/pseuds/MistVolturn
Summary: Souh is sick and Tokiya is taking care of him (nsfw version)





	

Souh lay in bed sulking while Tokiya was heating up some chicken soup. He was glad he had finally managed to get him into bed after Souh had spent days sneezing and coughing while vehemently insisting he was healthy as a horse. Only when he had almost fainted in the bathroom last night and Tokiya had taken his temperature and ascertained that he did in fact have a fever, had Souh finally admitted that he might be feeling a bit under the weather. Tokiya was happy that Souh let him care for him. He had let a hot bubble bath run, gotten extra medicine from the store and was now taking care of dinner. Usually, Souh was the one making sure everyone else was comfortable but this time around, Tokiya was going to make sure to properly pamper his fiancé. 

His fiancé. 

He glanced down at the engagement ring decorating his right ring finger. Souh had insisted on buying one for him too so they would match. Tokiya had immediately called his parents to announce his engagement, and afterwards he had taken a selfie with the ring and posted it all over his social media. He had to make sure everyone knew he was about to get married. When he had handed over money to the cashier the other day, he had made sure to turn the back of his hand up so his ring finger was extra visible. During rehearsal, when he was supposed to monologue while holding a sword, he had posed and moved in such ways that the focus was on his right hand instead of his face or the sword. People would then ask about the ring, and he could gush about how he was about to get married to the greatest man who ever lived and how they were planning on having their wedding in June and what college he hoped their kids would attend.

When the soup was ready, he poured some into a bowl, readied a tray with bread and butter and brought it all to their bedroom. Souh was sitting in bed, watching the news on his tablet. Tokiya couldn’t help but notice that the tissue box next to him was significantly emptier than when he had checked up on Souh earlier. 

“Hey, how are you holding up?”

Souh huffed. “I can’t believe how much I took breathing through my nose for granted. My throat is so dry and sore.” He rubbed his forehead. “My head feels so stuffed.” 

“That’s a lot of complaining coming from someone who only yesterday insisted everything was just fine. But fear not, for your knight in shining armour has come to your rescue!” He placed the tray on Souh’s lap. “I have traversed hostile lands and fought many battles to find this magical potion! Now consume it so you might be cured of the vile plague.”

“I’m sick, I’ll complain as much as I please.” Souh blew his nose and picked up the spoon. “Let’s hope your ‘magical cure’ works. I am getting bored of being cooped up here all day.”

“You doubt the powers of my chicken soup? You wound me.”

Souh swallowed down a spoonful of the soup and grimaced. “I want to complain about this being store-bought but I’m too sick to taste anything.” He picked up the bowl and gulped down more of the soup. “This is the worst.” 

“Yeah, sorry about not having raised and slaughtered the chicken myself.” Tokiya rolled his eyes. “Store-bought will have to suffice.”

Souh grabbed a piece of bread and dipped it in the soup. “No, my dear, I meant not being able to taste anything. Honestly, you could have serve me cockroach and I would have been none the wiser.” 

Tokiya sat down on the bed next to Souh, grabbed a piece of bread and started chewing on it. “How can you be so certain I didn’t?”

Souh picked up the little moose plush he had sitting on his night table, that had ‘Moose be love’ written on his stomach, that he had gotten from Tokiya the night he had proposed, and made it place a little peck on Tokiya’s cheek.

“Because you love me.”

Tokiya blushed profusely and looked away. “You’re too disgustingly sappy when you’re sick.”

Souh laughed. He put the bowl down and reach to tenderly stroke Tokiya’s face. “And you’re cute when you’re embarrassed. If I weren’t sick I’d kiss you right now.”

Tokiya cupped his face in his hand and placed a little peck on Souh’s lips.

“Tokiya! Don’t do that, you’ll get sick too.”

Tokiya moved the tray to the night table and spread out over the bed in the most dramatic way he could. “But I am already sick, Souh! Lovesick!”

Souh laughed and tried to shove him aside. Tokiya sat up and kissed him again. “Come on, it’s time to get up. You’re done eating and there’s a hot bubble bath waiting for you.”

Tokiya helped Souh to the bathroom where he slipped out of his pyjama and into the bath. Tokiya fixed the special bath pillow he had purchased to the tub so Souh could lie back comfortably. 

“How’s that?” 

“It’s very nice, thank you.” Souh closed his eyes and sunk deeper into the water.

Tokiya was about to leave to let him get some more rest, when he felt Souh grab his sleeve. 

“Hey, Tokiya, do you want to join me?”

He undressed very quickly. Souh moved up, allowing him to take place behind him so Tokiya was leaning against the bath pillow and Souh was resting against his chest. Tokiya wrapped his arms around Souh, pulling him closer, and Souh nuzzled up against him. Souh sighed contently and seemed to doze off. They sat like that for a time that they both wished would last forever, just enjoying the feel of the other against their skin. 

Tokiya had been mindlessly playing with the bubbles for a little while, shaping them into different kinds of animals, when he felt Souh stir again.

“Good morning, Sleeping Beauty.”

“I wasn’t asleep,” Souh mumbled quietly. “I was watching you make things with the bubbles. I like the one that looked like a cat. It’s not like there’s much else to do in a bathtub except sit back and relax.”

Tokiya placed a series of kisses on Souh’s neck. “I can think of a few things we could do.”

Souh turned around to face him and kissed him on the lips and along his jaw. “What did you have in mind, my dear?”

Tokiya pulled him in closer and licked a stripe from his throat up to his ear. “I want to spoil you tonight, if you will let me.”

“Yes, please.” Souh’s breathing got heavier and he could feel himself get hard. “I just need to wash myself first.”

“Why? I’m hoping to get you dirty afterwards so what’s the point?”

Souh splashed some water in Tokiya’s direction. 

“I’ll feel better when I’m clean.”

“Okay, I’ll help you.”

Tokiya washed Souh’s hair, gently massaging his scalp, and they got out and dried off. Tokiya picked up Souh and a big towel, noticing his erection, and carried him to bed. He laid the towel out on the bed and let down Souh gently. Tokiya got on top of Souh and started nibbling at his ear. Souh was breathing heavily in anticipation. Tokiya started working his way down, kissing along his jawline, his throat and his collarbone, down to his nipples. He licked one and gently squeezed the other, before altering back and forth.

“Tokiya,” Souh whispered while caressing his face. 

Tokiya looked up. Souh was completely red in the face and looking at him longingly. “What do you want me to do to you?”

Somehow, Souh got redder than he already was and looked away.

“Sweetheart, I want to make you feel good. But I can’t do that if you don’t tell me what you want.” Tokiya moved downwards, giving the navel some extra attention, until he reached Souh’s erection. He placed a series of kisses along the shaft and licked at the tip. He looked up at Souh with pleading eyes. “Won’t you please tell me?”

“You’re too cute for your own good.” Souh covered his face in embarrassment. 

“Well?”

“I want you… to eat me out.”

“Really?” Tokiya licked Souh’s penis from the base to the tip before kissing his way down again. He sucked at his balls, taking each one in his mouth and sucking lightly, and then he moved more downwards. He placed his tongue flatly against Souh’s entrance and dragged it across slowly. “Is this what you want me to do?”

“Yes, please.”

“Anything else?”

Souh handed Tokiya the bottle of lube he had grabbed form the night table. “I… want you to finger yourself while you do it. And then I want you to ride me.”

“Kinky,” Tokiya murmured while accepting the bottle. He flicked it open, poured some on his fingers and brought them to his ass. He rubbed against it gently before inserting a finger and then quickly another. When he could comfortably finger himself, he got back to pleasing Souh. He licked slowly at his hole a few times before switching over to shorter and quicker licks. As he started scissoring himself, he stiffened his tongue and pushing it against Souh and eventually breached the rim. He started moving his tongue in and out of Souh while adding a third finger to himself. He looked up to meet Souh’s gaze.

“Do you like that?”

“Yes. I like that very much,” Souh whispered. “You’re so hot and cute and the same time, my dear.”

“Heh, you like it when I fuck you with my tongue? You think it’s hot that I prepared myself for you while also licking your ass? 

“It’s so hot and so dirty. I love it when you talk dirty to me too.”

“Tell me, do you want to come now with my tongue, and then again in my ass while I ride you?”

Souh moaned. “Oh yes, please!” 

Tokiya smiled with satisfaction and pushed his tongue inside of Souh again, moving it around with more passion than before. He reached up with the hand he wasn’t using to finger himself and started stroking Souh too. It didn’t take long for Souh to come from all the stimulation, his seed landing on his stomach. Tokiya moved up to lick it up and clean his penis from the semen hanging there too. He let Souh recover from his orgasm and then moved down to eat him out until he was hard again. 

Souh reached down to stroke his hair. “Tokiya, I want to be inside of you.”

Tokiya got up, wiped his mouth and straddled Souh. He dragged his hips over Souh a few time, rubbing their genitals together. He leaned backwards and spread his legs to show Souh his wet hole. He put two finger inside of himself again and spread them so Souh could see all the way inside. 

Souh gazed at his pink guts. “You sure do love putting yourself on display, don’t you, my dear?”

“Only for you, though.”

“Really?” Souh reached out with his hand and placed two fingers of his own inside as well. They moved their fingers inside of Tokiya together. Tokiya removed his and let Souh finger him alone. He moaned and threw his head backwards when Souh started pushing in deeper and brushed against his most pleasurable spot. 

“Only for me?” Souh continued. 

“Yes.”

“You’d think an actor like yourself would want to be seen by as many people as possible. Wouldn’t you like that? People seeing how hot and dirty you are?”

Tokiya felt his penis twitch. He thought about the idea of people seeing him and Souh, how everyone would see that this perfect man would only do it with him, and he felt himself grow even more aroused. “Maybe… that isn’t such a bad idea.”

“You do like that.” Souh smiled happily while rubbing against Tokiya’s prostate with more intensity. “I could give you a blowjob in one of the hotel rooms with the big windows overlooking the city, if you want to.”

“I’m going to take you up on that offer. When you’re better, we’re going to have sex against one of those windows. Everyone who looks will be able to see us.”

Souh sighed as he felt his own arousal grow. “Honestly, I meant to tease you a bit, I didn’t actually expect to discover another kink of ours.”

“Ours?”

“Well, I’d be lying if I said the thought potentially being seen doesn’t turn me on too.” Souh pulled his fingers out and brought them up to Tokiya’s lips. “Here, have a taste of yourself.”

“You were so sappy earlier, and you’re so dirty now. It’s like being sick made you lose all of your filters. I love it.” Tokiya took Souh’s fingers into his mouth, sucking on them greedily. He released them and started kissing and licking them until he had cleaned of all the lube. “We are so having sex next time you’re sick.”

Souh sat up, and reached around with both arms to give Tokiya’s cheeks a firm squeeze. “I want to come now.”

“I’m pretty close to my limit too.” Tokiya raised himself up and positioned Souh’s penis at his entrance. He slowly let himself down, having no problem taking Souh inside of him thanks to all the preparation they did. When he was all the way down to the base, he cupped Souh’s face and kissed him again. “There, all the way inside me.”

Souh grabbed Tokiya’s right and intertwined their fingers so their engagement rings touched. They were bonded in both body and soul. At that moment, they both thought that no one could possibly love anyone else more than they loved the other.

Tokiya started moving, sliding up and down Souh’s penis. Souh was kissing his chest and lovingly rubbing his nipples. Tokiya added a circular motion to his movements and it didn’t take long for them to start panting and moaning louder. Souh started thrusting his hips upwards to meet Tokiya.

“Souh,” Tokiya said, out of breath. “I’m close. I want you to come inside of me. Release it all inside of me.”

“Me too. I’m going to come soon.”

They embraced each other tightly, their movements getting quicker and quicker, until Souh came in one big thrust, emptying himself inside of his fiancé. Tokiya orgasmed at the feel of Souh filling him up, and his seed spilled unto both their stomachs. They sat there for a little while, breathing heavily, until Tokiya felt he had recovered enough and got up. 

Souh looked down at the semen on his body. “You weren’t lying when you said you were going to make me dirty. Should have waited with the bath. I’ll go wipe it off.”

Tokiya gently pushed Souh back on the bed, making him lie down. “No need, I’ll clean it off for you.” He moved down and started lapping up his cum. While he was at it, he cleaned Souh’s penis as well, licking off the lube and himself.

“What a dirty show,” Souh commented. “You’re going to get me hard all over again, my dear.”

“You want a dirty show? I’ll give you a dirty show.” Tokiya lay back and spread his legs so Souh had a good view of his hole again. He entered himself with his fingers again and scooped out Souh’s semen. He then brought his fingers to his mouth and licked the clean as well.

Souh at stared at him, mesmerized. “That was really nasty.”

“Yeah, but you liked it.” Tokiya smiled smugly.

“Can’t deny that, no. I’m hard all over again.”

Tokiya stroked Souh’s erection tenderly. “You sure have a lot of energy for a sick person.” He got down and started sucking him off, while sometimes dipping down to give attention to his balls and entrance as well.

Souh gently grabbed the sides of Tokiya’s face and started thrusting slowly and shallowly. “At this rate, you’re going to fuck the sickness out of me.” 

Tokiya pulled back and gave a quick kiss to the tip of the penis. “If only that was possible. I’ll swallow it so you won’t get dirty again, so come any time you want. Just give me a little head’s up first.” 

“You are really spoiling me tonight. But, it’s not like you’re not enjoying it either.”

“That’s true.” Tokiya kissed and licked the shaft. “I want to drink more of your cum. So please give it to me.” 

“Well, since you ask so politely, how can I refuse your request.” Souh guided him back to his penis and Tokiya took it into his mouth. Tokiya sucked it and flicked his tongue against the underside of the tip, where he knew his fiancé was very sensitive. Souh started thrusting again and his breathing got heavier.

“I’m going to come,” Souh warned and with one last thrust, he emptied himself into Tokiya’s mouth. Tokiya swallowed it all down and then quickly licked Souh clean once more.

Souh was panting heavily. “I think that’s enough for me for today, my dear.”

Tokiya moved up and placed a few kisses on his neck. “Yeah, go to sleep now.” Tokiya got up and went to fetch the new, clean pair of pyjamas he had hung over the radiator so Souh could go to sleep warm and comfortable, who was more than happy to put them on. Tokiya tucked him into bed and went to fetch a hot water bottle. When he returned, Souh appeared to have fallen soundly asleep. He placed the bottle next to him. He stroked some stray hairs away from Souh’s face and placed a tender kiss on his forehead.

“Sleep well,” he murmured. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Tokiya.”

**Author's Note:**

> Since the fic kept moving towards a smut ending and I wanted a fluff version I just went ahead and wrote two version. Blame my friend who bribed me with drawings of my nms husbands in lingerie. I do feel a bit conflicted about writing something so dirty about characters so cute. Forgive me ssl! I just really think these two would be cute and kinky together.


End file.
